


The Morning Sun

by madsmurf



Series: Handwritten fic [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Episode: s03e06 Motel California, reference to past suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand finds his and he holds on tight; half afraid that she might fade away, might be a vicious projection created by Deucalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Another handwritten fic; this time with some ScottLydia. This is set in an Alternate Universe where Deucalion manages to convince Scott to join him; so post-Motel California with a splash of everyone is alive. Warnings; implied non-con Deucalion/Scott, references to Motel California and suicide ideation. [crossposted from [tumblr](http://madsmurf93.tumblr.com/post/74708036248/ficlet-the-morning-sun)]

He runs until he can barely get the air out; what air he can get in goes in short gulps that scratch at the back of his throat. The air that comes out is harsh coughs that tighten his chest and makes his entire body shudder. It almost feels like he has asthma again; that he is that widely unpopular nerd that no one but Stiles knew. Sometimes he wishes he could go back to being that boy then he tastes gasoline, hears the crackling sparks of a flare and he pushes that thought back until he can feel and hear nothing but his own staggering breath.

Lydia doesn’t find him until night has truly fallen and the moon is pleading with him to let go. She offers no words; she merely sits down next to him, unafraid of the riverbank ruining her skirt and having her knees stained green.

Her hand finds his and he holds on tight; half afraid that she might fade away, might be a vicious projection created by Deucalion.

The sun is peeking through the horizon when Lydia finally speaks and when she does it is soft and low.

"You’ll escape them soon. When you do I’ll be waiting for you."

She leaves him at the riverbank when the fog has gathered and the sun has streamed through the trees, bathing the forest floor with light.

He poisons Deucalion’s tea with Lydia’s wolfsbane the next time he comes into Scott’s room with no intentions of talking. The rest of the Alpha pack let’s him without a word. He thinks Kali might be impressed; he thinks she is impressed with the wrong person.

His bones feel heavy and he can barely keep his eyes from closing, but he manages. He manages to stagger up to Lydia and pull her into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in her warmth; her comfort. The thankyou goes unsaid but is heard clearly on the front steps of Lydia’s house, bathed in the morning sun.


End file.
